Extroyer
Extroyer is one of Max Steel's enemies. He was once a man named Troy Winter. He was a robber that worked for Miles Dredd. He later betrayed Miles Dredd and he was mutated into the now known Extroyer. He has the ability to extroy into any animal he touches like for example a spider or a black tiger. He is still a robber and he has his own Henchmen. He is voiced by Brian Drummond http://www.maxsteel.com/en-us/ntekfiles/bio/extroyer/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Steel_(2013_TV_series Origins He was a criminal named Troy Winter. He was a robber that worked for Miles Dredd to steal a package with a damaged Ultralink in it. He and his two men were in the snow and they stole a package from Forge Ferrus who didn't had Max Steel near him. He was later visited by Jason Naught to pick up the package, but he said he wouldn't buy it. A hologram of Dredd appeared telling Troy that the Ultralink was missing a part that could be found at THI. He stole it and he decided to have it himself because he heard it had powers. Another hologram of Dredd appeared telling Troy that if he was watching this, it means that he had betrayed him and he was later mutated into the monstrous Extroyer by the incomplete Ultralink. Appearances in Episodes The Thrill of the Hunt He breaks a screen and he states that he is now Extroyer. Extroyer Unleashed Extroyer is now planning on revenge on Miles Dredd for his mutation. He is stealing some devices of Dredd's to make something. He is a black tiger when he steals one of the devices and scares one of the workers. He goes as Extroyer and he meets face-to-face with Max Steel. He later morphs into a black tiger and he attacks him. He goes up the roof and Steel identifies him as Troy Winter and the Ultralink. He goes in and steals it. He is in his secret hide-out and as a result, one of the workers from the place he stole the device from, Martin, was working for him and tells him where's the next device located at. He enters as Extroyer Black Tiger and he fights Earth Elementor. When he was defeated, Miles Dredd appeared and he defeats Extroyer. He later orders Extroyer to fetch him Max Steel. Extroyer is somewhere in the desert and he fights with Max Steel. During the fight, Steel finally finds out how Extroyer morphs into an animal while he saw Extroyer 'Extroying' into a spider. They fight for a while and when Max Steel shoots Extroyer Spider with the Turbo Pulse, and the machine activates. A hologram of Dredd appears telling Max Steel about their evil plan. Max Steel goes to stop the rocket and Extroyer Spider goes to defeat him, but he was defeated and fell in the Pacific Ocean. He is the ocean as Extroyer, still alive and he states that he is alive, while he Extroys into Extroyer Shark. Driven The evil Extroyer wants his Henchmen to steal a package from a science lab, which they leave in a place where they sell used cars. When Extroyer finds out they left the package in the car parked in what they thought was a parking lot. Extroyer gets so angry that he warns them that if they don't get it, they will meet an old friend of them. Extroyer later morphs into Extroyer Black Tiger and roars furiously at them. Later when they go back to Extroyer's Secret Hideout, they say Troy Winter and Extroyer Spider appears and informs to them that his name is Extroyer. Then he turns back into Extroyer and tells them that they have to get the package. Then when Max Steel gets inside Extroyer's Secret Hideout, Extroyer appears on top of them on some stairway and throws Max Steel a metal box, which seems to be a metal box where the trash is in. Then Extroyer turns into Extroyer Black Tiger and then wants to defeat Max Steel. Then Extroyer Black Tiger says that he wouldn't free Sydney if he give him the package. Then Max Steel gives the package to Extroyer Black Tiger, who later turns back into Extroyer and he opens the package and reveals that the package has DNA samples of the most deadliest and most dangerous animals that exist in the world, a Package of Animals' DNA Samples. Then Extroyer morphs into Extroyer Black Cobra. Then Max Steel tries to fight him, but then they were defeated and Extroyer Black Cobra turns back into Extroyer and when he was going to extroy into a Saber-Tooth Tiger, which later fails because Steel crashes Extroyer and then the other DNA samples falls on him and then he extroys them all at the same time, that he turns into a giant monstrous Extroyer with a goop coming out of his body and then falls down defeated. Then Extroyer's Henchmen and Max Steel leave the place and then Extroyer Mutant wakes up, and growls furiously for vengeance on Max Steel. Scrambled Max and Extroyer are fighting in the canyon and then he turns into Extroyer Spider. Then they fall on top of a truck with stuffed animals. Then he turns into Extroyer Black Tiger and then they go inside the truck and fight. Then they exited and then Extroyer Black Tiger gets hit by a bridge, then he hides. Then he wants to do something to defeat Max Steel once and for all. In the night, Extroyer goes to a place with dangerous animals in it. Then Extroyer extroys the abilities of a gorilla, but then he is distracted by Steel. Then he gets angry and he later turns into animals like crazy, because Steel did something to him. He turns into Extroyer Black Tiger, then Extroyer Spider and then Extroyer Black Cobra. Then he turns back to normal and then he falls defeated. Then Steel touches the Ultralink on Extroyer's chest and then he looks at some thing that looks like something from the future or of his past. Then Extroyer is in an alley and the Ultralink seems to be damaged. Then he wants some other power, then he looks at THI. Then he enters and finds Molly. Then he reminds her who he was and tells her his name, and that she will have to do what he says. Then Extroyer tells her that she has something he needs, but then he turns into Extroyer Black Cobra and then they fight. Then he orders her to open the volt with Ultralink parts. Then he turns into Extroyer Black Tiger and then tells her to do it now. So then Extroyer Black Tiger follows Molly and then she opens it for her and then there is nothing in there. Then Extroyer Black Tiger figures out that it most be in N-Tek. Then he turns into Extroyer Spider and then Molly runs away, but then she was trapped by Extroyer. Then Extroyer Spider is still with Molly, then Molly is called by Max. Then Extroyer Spider thought that Molly was calling Max Steel, so he grabs the phone and then he tells him to arrive with an Ultralink part and to come personally. Then Extroyer Spider throws the phone and breaks the camera with it. Then Molly asks Extroyer Spider what he wants. He tells her to get his Ultralink fixed, then he turns into Extroyer Black Cobra, and to get revenge from Max Steel. Then Molly wanted to escape, but Extroyer Black Cobra captures her and then he hangs her out of the window. Then Max comes with the Ultralink part and then Extroyer Black Cobra, who later turns into Extroyer, gives Molly to Max and then Extroyer gets the Ultralink part he needed. Then Extroyer puts the part and then he turns into Extroyer Gorilla. Then Extroyer Gorilla attacks Max and also Molly. Then Molly turns Extroyer Gorilla a smoke bomb and then she puts on her ninja suit. Then Extroyer Gorilla attacks Max and Molly again and then jumps out of THI. Then they fight together, and then Extroyer Gorilla throws Max from the building, but then Steel comes and then turn into Turbo Flight Mode. Then Extroyer Gorilla jumps to a building, and then Max and C.Y.T.R.O go after him and then Extroyer Gorilla throws an antenna to the crowd. Then Extroyer Gorilla defeats Molly, C.Y.T.R.O, and Max. Max tries to defeat Extroyer Gorilla with his Turbo Modes, but he couldn't. But then Max Steel turns into his new Turbo Mode, Turbo Stealth Mode, and then he defeats Extroyer Gorilla, but then he leaves and turns into Extroyer Spider. But then he escapes. Gone Fishin' He was mentioned by Vin, when him and Dwayne were fishing in the ocean. Making the Grade Extroyer wants Steel, since he destroyed his Ultralink once, he wants to use his device to make Steel be his second Ultralink, along with his own Ultralink. Vin and Dwayne are back with Extroyer. Then Extroyer was looking at Copper Canyon High School's newspaper and looked at a science project, an electronic shoe warmer. Then he saw what was in the shoe, Steel. Then he wanted to get Steel. So he must had called to buy it. Then Extroyer was brought Steel. Then he was chasing Steel, who was escaping from him. Then he used his device. Then on top of a building, he attacked N-Tek with his new transformation, Extroyer Demon! Then he was stopped by Maxwell McGrath (Who used a helmet so Extroyer couldn't see Max's true identity. Then he took Steel and then Extroyer wanted it back. Then they fought, also with Commander Forge Ferrus. Then he was defeated and trapped with N-Tek. Then he was surrender, and then tricked them and then the device acted like a bomb. When it exploded, Extroyer escaped. Thanks, I Think Extroyer and his henchmen are going to steal an amber stone from a musuem. He enters as Extroyer Black Cobra, then he attacks the security guards, and then Max Steel goes in and also attacks him. Then he turns into Extroyer Gorilla, then he fights Max Steel. Max turns into Turbo Strength Mode, then Extroeyr Gorilla leaves. Then he turns into Turbo Speed Mode, then Extroyer Gorilla defeats Max Steel. Then he steals the amber stone. At his hideout, he and his henchmen are there. Then Extoryer explains that the amber has a mosquito, that has the blood of a dinosaur that it sucked sixteen millions years ago. Then he extroys into a dinosaur, Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex. Then he finds Max Steel (Which was Kirby Kowalski dressed up as Max Steel. Then he captured him, but it wasn't Max Steel. Then Max in his Turbo Flight Mode came and then fought Extroyer. Then Extroyer Tyrannosaurus seem to be stronger than ever. Then Max used his Turbo Cannon Mode and his Turbo Clone Mode, but he couldn't stop him. Then Sydney gave Max the Suspended Animation, then Max and the bomb were swallowed by Extoryer Tyrannosaurus Rex, but then the bomb exploded inside him, then he went to sleep. Max got out of him, from the mouth, then N-Tek finally arrested him. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Max_Steel_episodes_(2013) Appearances in Bonus Clips Something Wicked He makes a cameo in Max's mind as Extroyer then morphing into Extroyer Black Tiger and into Extroyer Spider, but he was not the villain, it was Max's teacher. Hoodwinked In this bonus clip, Extroyer is in the city, and he is being chased by Max Steel, who is in his Turbo Car. He is Extroyer Black Tiger, but then turns into Extroyer Spider, then he goes in the sewer. Then he is followed by Max, then to the surface. Then Extroyer is hiding. Then Extroyer as his own mode, appears and then he is about to destroy Max, until he opens the Turbo Car's window, and then Max and Steel defeated Extroyer, and he is weak and defeated. Appearances in Other Places Extroyer has toys of himself, like of him, and some of his transformations. Also there is a profile of himself in the Max Steel Official Website. Appearance, Abilities, and Weaknesses He is a mutant with a gray face with cracks on one side and crystals on it, a purple suit, and half his body crushed with crystals of T.U.R.B.O energy. His left arm has three fingers and it is crushed by the crystal to his shoulder and chest. His teeth are made out of the crystal also. Abilities * Can make blades with his crystal * Can extroy into any animal by the DNA samples (As seen in Driven) * Super strength * Can extroy into an animal by scanning it with his eyes, or by touching it with his left hand. * Can make machines. * Can escape easily. * Can fly. * Can attack his enemies with his transformations. * Can absorb Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O Energy. Weaknesses * Loss of T.U.R.B.O energy * Sensitive to shocks * Sensitive to explosions * Hit by something while extroying into something * Ultralink damaged Interests * Defeat Max Steel * Defeat and have revenge on Miles Dredd * Stealing things Personalities Extroyer is a very bad criminal. He loves to steal things that aren't his and also likes animals. He has a pet tiger that he used to scared his Henchmen. Extroyer can Extroy into animals and can turn into the animal. Relationships Transformations ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Gallery Also see: Extroyer/ Gallery Videos Quotes * I AM..... EXTROYER! * I am vengeance, I am destruction, I AM.... EXTROYER! * You! I will advise to not interfere with me! * You think Dredd will have better security? * The name is Extroyer! * Looks like Dredd payed the price * So let's finish it * And then along came a spider * Bulls eye! * I wouldn't do that if I were you * Time to wrap this up * This will stop to your astronomy * I... live * I want that case by tomorrow, or you'll have another taste of.... YOUR OLD FRIEND! * I told you! The name is Extroyer now! * I don't want excuses, I want what is mine, would will make me the true... KING OF THE BEASTS! * You interfered for the last time Max Steel! * There's something in it that belongs to me! * Not til I get what I want! * Show me * Living DNA samples, extracted from the world's rarest and deadliest creatures * Allow me to demonstrate with this Black Cobra! * Did I? * Now then, how can I finish you all? * Polar Bear? * Harpy Eagle?! * Perhaps, a Saber-Toothed Tiger * What... have.. you... DONE!!!!!!!?????????? * You let me portent twice before! But I promise you it wouldn't happen again! * I'll need to turn into something..... totally...... primitive * Is wise to fear you * The creature is so strong enough to crush anything and anyone * I can feel it * Max Steel's petdrome! * What ever you are, you are about to be exterminated! * What have you..... DONE TO ME!? * What?! * What is happening?! * I'll swallow you whole! * Stupid prone, he us all... AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Must find new energy regulator to repair the damage! Good thing I know just the right place to look to want one. * Yes, your old friend Troy Winter. But in these days, I come by.... EXTROYER! * You've got something I need! * I am in no mood to play. Open the volt! The one with the Ultralinks' parts! * Do it! * What?! Where the parts?! Where the nano energy regulator?! * N-Tek * There's no escape! * What to kill two birds with a stone. First, I want the device to fix myself. After I'm repaired, I will accomplish my revenge of destroying Max Steel! * I am vengeance!..... I am destruction!.... I am... EXTROYER! * So, where are you hiding.... BOY? * I've seen this movie, and I am not going to put down like that! * Don't you have something better to do?! * When you tapped into my Ultralink, I realized about your magnitude about your linking abilities. * Now its my turn to tap into you and unleash the power of all my forms combined. * Uh! You two imbeciles be quiet! I'm trying to read the Copper Canyon High School Times! * I read them for the articles. Kids are smart these days. Need to know what they're thinking. '' * ''Aaah! What's this? Science project? That's not science project. There you are my little Ultralink. I found you. I don't know what you're doing at some school science fair, and I don't care. * What matters is that soon, you will be mine! I am destruction! I am...... EXTROYER! * I know exactly what you are. * There is no escape. * Two Ultralinks truly are better than one. * Hey, what do you think you're doing? * Max Steel! I should had known you're not better to take me off. * Try swatting this! * For you may be * The drone is mine! Trivia * He is a little bit similar to the old Extroyer, but a little different because he is not made out of Morphosos crystal, he is made out of T.U.R.B.O energy crystals. * It is seen in Driven that he can morph into an animal by extroying the DNA samples he breaks. * Extroyer's Henchmen stole a Package of Animals' DNA Samples for Extroyer so he can extroy into any animal he wanted like Extroyer Black Cobra. * When he extroyed all the Animals' DNA Samples, he turned into something very similar to a Sewer Monster. * In Driven, Extroyer said that he will soon be "The True King of the Beasts", which foreshadowed that what his Henchmen stole from a science lab must had been something related with animals. * The first image released of him from the TV series was an image of him and his pet tiger, in where he shouts out,"I am.... EXTROYER!", which is in the Gallery. * As seen in Driven, his big hand is bigger than a human's head. * He is an enemy of The Elementors also, as seen in Extroyer Unleashed, when he was fighting with Earth Elementor. * As you can see, his big hand has three fingers like The Elementors, which means that he is part Elementor and linked to The Elementors. * It is said that Extroyer will later be absorbing Max's T.U.R.B.O energy like Miles Dredd. * Extroyer may get his T.U.R.B.O energy taken away from Miles Dredd, since they are both enemies. * In Scrambled, Steel wants to learn things from Extroyer, since he is also an Ultralink. * In Scrambled, his Ultralink was damaged by Steel, which caused Extroyer to turn from one animal to another multiple times. * Extroyer seems to use the word "interfere" a bunch of times, even when Max Steel comes in when he is busy in a plan of his. * Extroyer is very annoyed that Max Steel has to interfere in Extroyer's evil plans. * In Spanish, he has a deep voice, like in English. * In Making the Grade, Extroyer will have Steel for the first time. * In Making the Grade, Extroyer turned into Extroyer Demon, a very powerful and ultimate transformation. * In Making the Grade, Extroyer made his own device to use Steel to turn into Extroyer Demon. Reference Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Monster Category:Robber Category:Ultralink Category:Alien Category:Human Category:Extroyer Category:Elementor Category:Henchmen of Miles Dredd Category:Season 1 Category:Adult Category:Smart Category:Non-Smart Category:The Syndicate Category:N-Tek prisoner